


#BrookeLynnHates

by Lureian



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, its a drabble really, kind of?, literally my first fic ever please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lureian/pseuds/Lureian
Summary: Brooke can't possibly pay attention to choreography when he could be paying attention to Vanjie’s legs.





	#BrookeLynnHates

**Author's Note:**

> look i’ve literally never written a work of fiction like this except maybe that one time in middle school I decided I was going to write a novel and I wrote maybe a paragraph and decided that was not my fate. but this has been in my heads for days maybe weeks and i’ve been lowkey writing it in my head and the other night I just decided ‘fuck it’ and wrote it down so here it is. i shared it anonymously on tumblr first and it doesn’t seem like anyone hated it so i’m sharing it here. please be gentle. I cry real easy.

#brookelynnhates shorts.

Ok that’s not entirely true. Shorts can be comfortable and breezy and perfect for hot days or practicing long routines or just lounging around.

What Brooke Lynn hates about shorts is how mind numbingly distracting they can be. Primarily when a very specific petite Puerto Rican queen is wearing them. The fact that he seems to wear the shortest possible fucking shorts he could find does not help.

They’re supposed to be going over the opening number for the new tour but how in the world is Brooke supposed to pay attention to choreography when there’s so much perfectly smooth, deliciously bronzed skin on display practically begging to be felt, fondled, worshipped.

God Brooke wants nothing more than to throw Vanjie down on the nearest surface and give those legs his full attention. Massage his strong toned calves as he slowly runs his hands further up, taking a moment to caress the delicate skin behind his knees which never fails to elicit a moan from Vanj and an eager command to ‘ _Come on Papi_ ’.

But Brooke would continue taking his sweet time. Pressing gentle but increasingly wet kisses along the inside of those _fucking_ thighs, his hands kneading, groping, never satisfied.

He’d savour every mouthful of flesh he’d take between his teeth because Vanjie might brag but facts are facts, and facts are he tastes _so good_. Brooke wants to leave as many marks behind as Vanjie will let him get away with, doesn’t care how high school it is. Wants the next time Vanjie wears shorts to be an announcement to all that he is very much spoken for.

Eventually the kisses would move closer and closer to his groin but Brooke would still hold back, mouthing at the crevice of his thigh, teasing Vanjie as payback for teasing him by wearing the world's shortest shorts in the first place. To rehearsal. Where he needs to be 100% concentrated.

Oh fuck, that’s right, rehearsal.

“You back with us Miss Brooke Lynn?” Shangela asks her giving her an extremely knowing look.

So Brooke’s little daydream wasn’t very subtle. Great. That’s just great. Brooke doesn’t think he’s ever blushed harder as he replies, “Yeah, yup. Fully present. Sorry about that.”

Brooke sees Vanjie holding back a laugh and oh yeah he’s absolutely going to make him regret wearing those fucking shorts later.


End file.
